The present invention relates to a device for supplying burned gases in measured quantities into the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine having a throttle valve configured in a suction pipe and an exhaust pipe. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a device where the suction pipe and the exhaust pipe are connected by a line containing a shutoff valve and where the throttle valve is mounted on a drive shaft in the suction pipe.
A known device is described in the Bosch manual, Automotive Electricity, Automotive Electronics in the Otto Engine. The throttle valve and the shutoff valve are provided with driving mechanisms which work independently of one another. As a result, this device is extremely expensive to manufacture. In addition, the device is characterized by an unsatisfactory operational reliability and functionality.
An object of the present invention is to considerably improve the operational reliability and functionality of such a device, as well as the capability of manufacturing such a device in a more cost-effective manner.